El secreto del Ron
by Raizhel
Summary: Una noche en alta mar, Jack y Turner sienten una peligrosa atracción, que detonará en...


El secreto del Ron.

_[Dedicado a mi mejor amiga por su cumpleaños. Lo hice con mucho cariño para ella, y para ti, lector/a.]_

«Oh sí, el capitán Sparrow con el Perla Negra en su poder y con una botella de ron en la mar, ¿qué más puede desear? ¿Tal vez una damisela o que el Holandés Errante ya no me busque? Hmm... Puede ser que prefiera la damisela. O puede que vaya en busca de David Jones. No, espera Jack, ya estás en busca de David Jones.» Ebrio de Ron, el pirata comienza a danzar por todo su cuarto. «Ay, por todos los mares, el ron se me está terminando y aún no estoy completamente ebrio... Es la hora de usar la... ¡Brújula! Veamos dónde está lo que más deseo... ¡Oh, ahí estás queridísimo ron!»

–¡El capitán Jack Sparrow quiere ron, iaiaiho~! ¡Ay que bien canto!

Fue en busca del ron. Abrió un baúl y sacó su tan deseado licor. Bebió y bebió más y más. Sus brazos se movían torpes y sus piernas se tambaleaban. Siguió caminando y cantando por todo el camarote mientras bebía, tropezando con los objetos dentro de éste por la oscilación del mar. «Ops... Estoy rompiendo cosas, ojalá que el capitán no se moleste» Pensaba mientras en silencio gesticulaba. «¡Hey, hey! El capitán soy yo. Pft~ Pues no me molesto con mi ron.»

–¡Hey tú! –Jack estaba alucinando nuevamente por el ron, viendo a un marinero idéntico a él.– Sí tú. Ve, ven aquí... ¿Sabes? –Pasó su brazo derecho por el cuello del marinero.– Me gustaría que trajeras aquí más ron, y unas señoritas. Sí, trae aquí unas cuantas señoritas. –Se detuvo.– ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

–¡Sí señor! –El marinero imaginario salió por la puerta.

–¡Señor! –Otro marinero detrás de él le llamó.–, tenemos ron aquí.

–Pues ve y dile al otro que no traiga ron... Sólo a las señoritas. –Ordenó Sparrow. El imaginario salió tras el primero.– ¿Y tú? Ven aquí y entretenme un rato.

El tercer imaginario comenzó a contar chistes. Quien mirase a Jack, pensaría que el pirata había terminado de volverse loco, soltando esas carcajadas tan enérgicas y felices.

–¿Sabes algo, queridísimo amigo marinero Jack? –Tomaba asiento frente al escritorio y subía sus pies al mismo.– Me gustaría tener a alguien a mi lado, no un pirata como yo, pero todas las señoritas siempre se quedan en tierra. Tal vez es un poco cursi o que se yo, pero me gustaría tener a alguien aquí ahora mismo.

La mente ebria de Jack vislumbraba a Elizabeth, la rubia hija de un hombre rico y con poder político. Una mujer inalcanzable para un hombre como él. ¿Tía Dalma? ¿Acaso era el rostro de Tía

Dalma el que aparecía en su mente? ¿Sí, por qué no? Una mujer bella, misteriosa... Pero demasiado igual a él. Un sentimiento de soledad se apoderó del pirata. Dejó de pensar en su amigo imaginario, y apoyando la botella de ron en sus labios, bebió para olvidar esa soledad, esa tristeza.

–Tal vez no es una pareja... –Masculló.–, es ron lo que quiero. –Sacó de nuevo su brújula. Hacia la puerta, según lo que la brújula decía, era lo que más deseaba por el momento. Deseaba... ¿la puerta? Rió. ¡Uy sí! Lo que más deseo es la puerta... Que bobada de brújula ésta.» Pensó.

–William Turner.– Masculló, para luego sonreír.

«Imposible. ¿Cómo demonios pasa Will por mi cabeza? Primero, es un hombre. Segundo, se aman con Elizabeth. Y tercero... No pondré en riesgo mi trasero.» Comenzó a reír alocadamente

para destruir una flamita que estaba sintiendo mientras pensaba en William Turner.

«¡Ay por Dios, siento que me quemo! Sé que Elizabeth no me aceptará hasta después de que nos casemos, así que si intento entrar en su habitación y le insinúo que necesito... Me sacará a

patadas. Por favor... Me siento tan obsceno pensando estas cosas.» William estaba sentado en la escalera que daba a cubierta. El negro cielo lleno de estrellas sobre él era testigo de sus

pensamientos. «Jamás me entrometeré con alguno de estos piratas, ni con el del ojo de madera, ni con nadie... ¡Ay no! Will no, contrólate, esto se pasará si caminas, si piensas en otra cosa , y como último recurso, puedes tocarte tu mismo... Por Dios, ¿en qué estoy pensando para tomar a Jack como una opción?» Turner estaba estimulado y sin una razón aparente, sino por alguna razón biológica o algo así. Cuando pensó en el capitán del navío, creyó que estallaría, que la inquietud que nacía desde su entrepierna sobrepasaría todos los límites, se hacía más y más intenso.

Fue a cubierta para despejar su mente, pero fue peor. Ver las luces encendidas en la cámara del Capitán, le hacían saber que tenía una posibilidad para calmar esa inquietud.

«Es un hombre... Pero esto es una emergencia. Quizá él no se querrá prestar para algo como ésto...» Entonces escuchó la estrepitosa risa de Sparrow y supo que el hombre al que estaba

deseando se hallaba ebrio. Caminó sigilosamente como un gato hasta la puerta de la habitación, se apoyó en ésta y pudo escuchar a Jack.:–Wil... –Con sólo saber que el pirata también estaba pensando en él (dentro de su ebriedad), en su interior estalló una burbuja de deseo. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, su miembro estimulado se sentía aún más tenso.

«Debo entrar ahí y darle.»

Mientras Jack reía sin control alguno, Turner dio vuelta a la manilla de la puerta para entrar. Él estaba ahí, el Capitán del Perla Negra con su cabello descuidado, su blusa amarillenta desabotonada hasta el pecho y esa carcajada que se desvanecía con la entrada de Will.

–¿Huh? ¿Que haces ahí? –El hablar de Jack era torpe, estaba tan ebrio que mascullaba cada palabra.– ¡Espera! ¿Hace cuánto estabas ahí? Demonios... Maldita brújula, ¡te odio! ¿¡Escuchaste bien!? ¡Te odio! –Gritaba al instrumento de viaje, a la par de que el futuro marido de la noble rubia cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

–Jack... –Al mirarle a los ojos podía notar como la estimulación que le causaba el pirata era cada vez más grande, perdería el control.

El pirata se levantó de su puesto hasta quedar frente al herrero. Sus narices estaba rozándose, sintiendo la respiración del otro. Ambos temblaban, no de miedo, si no que de exitación.

–Will Turner... ¿En qué momento pasaste a ser una potencial posibilidad? –La boca de Jack tenía un profundo olor a ron.

–Jack... –Susurró el joven.– Mejor me iré. –Agregó después de un largo rato.

–No. No te vayas... –El pirata pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Turner y topó sus labios con los del herrero.– No te vayas Will. No me dejes así.– El capitán lo besó. Los labios de Jack eran ásperos, pero para Will eran los más sabrosos y exóticos. Olía a ron, sabía a ron, después de todo era un pirata, ¿no?

Will correspondió al intenso beso de Jack, haciendo presión sobre los del contrario y con una pasión inimaginable por el mismo, abrió los labios del capitán para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del otro. «Esto es una locura.», pero no podía detenerse. La fuerte sensación les estaba quemando.

Jack abrazó con más fuerza el cuello de Turner no podía soltarlo. Así mismo, Will abrazó por la cintura al pirata. Los fuertes brazos de Will tenían prisionero a Jack. Que éxtasis el que sentía el hombre de mar, mejor que las miles de veces en los que había visitado un burdel en Tortuga. ¿Por qué con Will había una pasión diferente, una sensación diferente, el cosquilleo en su interior era demasiado diferente, por qué?

–Will, ¿estás seguro de que cuando estabas en tierra, eras un herrero y no un hechizero? –Separaba levemente sus labios de los carnosos y cremosos de Turner. No deseaba hacerlo, pero aquella acotación lo pedía a gritos.– ¿Por qué pensé en ti de esa manera? ¿Por qué besarte se siente tan bien a pesar de que eres hombre? –Tomaba aliento luego de separarse levemente.

–No. Siempre fui un herrero. Tú eres el que me ha hecho algo extraño que no puedo dejar de sentirte de esta manera.

Los ojos azabache y marrones se encontraron. Sin decir palabra alguna, se volvieron a besar y comenzaron a desvestirse. Turner le sacó la amarillenta blusa al capitán mientras que el otro la desabotonaba. La lujuria y la pasión se había apoderado de sus cuerpos con increíble frenesí, tanto así que ya no se podían contener, ni a ellos mismos ni al más pecaminoso deseo.

–Sobre la mesa. –Articuló Turner, mientras empujaba de espaldas al capitán. Los muslos de Jack chocaron contra el mueble, los fuertes brazos de Will lo levantaron y depositaron sobre el escritorio, botando adornos, candelabros con las velas consumidas, y un montón de cartas de navegación.

–Eres un cochino, ¿te lo había dicho? –El característico balbuceo de ebrio protestaba por los labios de Jack.

–Nunca antes, tu debes sacar lo peor de mi. –Apoyó su mentón en el cuello del capitán.–, Jack Sparrow.

El cuerpo del pirata se estremeció. Sparrow apartó a Will haciéndole tomar asiento.

–_Me too.. –_El pirata de cabello descuidado y sucio abría el pantalón del herrero. Con los dedos anillados, comenzaba a frotarle la entrepierna. El hijo de uno de los pasajeros del Holandés Errante comenzaba a soltar algunos gemidos de placer, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

–Pequeño Will, olvidaste algo muy importante al decir mi nombre: Capitán. Capitán Jack Sparrow. –Introdujo el miembro de Turner en su boca.

«Que hábil. ¿El paraíso será tan bueno como esto? Oh por Dios... Se siente increíble. Su boca está tan caliente, y su saliva se enfría con el aire. Espero nadie entre porque sería más que incómodo que nos vieran así.» Pensó William mientras depositaba su diestra en la cabeza de Jack para empujarle aún más cerca de su pelvis, penetrando más en la cavidad bucal del pirata.

Sacando el miembro de Turner de su boca, Jack tomó aire muy profundo y dijo:– Así que de ésta forma se sienten las damiselas del burdel en Tortuga. –Sonrió dejando al descubierto su diente de oro. Will levantó al pirata con su diestra y lo apoyó en su pecho. El jovencito frotaba con su izquierda el miembro del astuto hombre de mar. Las piernas de Jack flaqueaban, se sentía tan exaltado que en todo su cuerpo habían espasmos.

Unos tiernos y dulces gemidos brotaban del capitán. «Me está quemando. Me estoy derritiendo y él sólo me ha tocado con la mano.» El capitán del Perla Negra estaba fuera de control, su cuerpo no soportaría mucho tiempo más. De la nada, Will Turner terminó de desvestir el cuerpo de Jack y lo lanzó con fuerza sobre el escritorio. Jack, con sus manos apoyadas hacia atrás miraba perplejo al otro. Turner se acomodó, quedando sus caderas entre las piernas desnudas del pirata, y apoyando su mano izquierda junto a la de Sparrow, metió sus dedos en la boca del capitán.

Depositó sus labios en el cuello de Jack mientras seguía jugueteando con la lengua del mismo. Mirar directo a la cara de Sparrow le era imposible, los ojos negros brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas, los carnosos labios abiertos, y toda la piel húmeda le daban un aspecto increíblemente seductor. Jamás había pensado en que un hombre podía lucir tan erótico como una mujer.

–Capitán.. –Detuvo el intenso jugueteo con la lengua de Jack.–, pido permiso para el abordaje. –Susurró al oído del mismo.

–Pirata Turner –Rió.–, permiso concedido... Para abordar mi estrecho y virgen navío. –Le respondió con la voz ronca y ebria de placer.

Turner sacó los dedos de la boca del pirata para meterlos por el trasero del mismo. Unos suaves y dulces gemidos nacieron desde Sparrow. El cuerpo del bigotudo se estremecía y exaltaba más y más con tan sólo el tacto de las gruesas y ásperas manos del herrero. Con suavidad, el joven introdujo su índice, y ayudándose con el mismo, metió el siguiente.

–William... –Balbuceó entre gemidos.

Con esas pequeñas sílabas, en los labios de Turner se asomó una sonrisa como la de un niño con su caramelo y juguete favorito en ambas manos. Will buscó la boca con sabor a ron para besarla, aumentar el jadeo de la misma y alterar aún más su corazón. En medio del apasionado y desenfrenado besuqueo, Jack movió levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, pero sin separar completamente sus labios, soltó un pequeño gemido. El pirata mordió el labio de su violador. La sangre de William humedeció los labios de Jack, éste los lamió y volvió a besar al joven.

–Espera... –Detuvo los dedos de Will.– En ese cajón hay un ungüento. Sácalo de ahí. –Jack, con las piernas abiertas y el cuerpo desnudo observó como su acompañante se dirigía a la cajonera detrás del escritorio para sacar la pomada. Turner se volvió y vio a Jack en aquella posición tan provocadora. Vio la existencia de unos tatuajes, las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración anormal y el miembro del pirata, de un tamaño no despreciable con poquísimo vello y muy fino sobre él. Con paso firme, caminó nuevamente hasta el pirata. Se acomodó nuevamente entre las piernas abierta de Sparrow y habló.

–¿Por qué demonios me pareces tan sensual? Eres un hombre y eres tan sensual como una mujer. Cuando fuimos donde Tía Dalma, ¿acaso le pediste algo para encantarme de esta manera? –Tomaba las caderas del capitán y las acercaba a las suyas.

–Claro que no, pequeño Will. Tú.. –Le toca la nariz jugueteando.–, eres el que me ha engatusado así, y me has llevado hasta este estado. William Turner.. –Abraza por el cuello al herrero.– Hazme el amor desenfrenadamente, ahora.

Mientras el pillo le abrazaba por el cuello, William Turner untó la pomada en Jack. Sin introducir sus dedos, Will extendió la aceitosa crema, y con el roce de sus dedos tibios, más la caliente piel del pirata, ésta se disolvía haciéndose líquida. Turner introdujo sus dedos.

Los gruesos dedos del herrero estaban dentro del capitán que hace una fracción de segundos, se había estremecido por completo dejando salir un intenso y obsceno gemido por entre sus labios. Jack cerraba con fuerza sus párpados, trataba de controlarse y no parecer un chiquillo que recién estaba investigando su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, se aferró con más fuerza al cuello de Will. Sintió cómo el líquido hacía más expedito el movimiento de los dedos de Will en su interior.

–Jack... –Murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Otra estimulación para el desenfrenado cuerpo del pirata.

–Señor Turner... –Soltó el laceo cabello de Will e introdujo su mano derecha en éste, dejando sus dedos entrelazados por debajo de la negra cabellera.–, me haces sentir como un adolescente.

Will con su zurda despejó el escritorio, lanzando cartas de navegación, adornos y lápices. Con suavidad depositó el ágil cuerpo del capitán. Jack apoyó sus codos y antebrazo en el espacio acomodado por Turner. Mientras el herrero movía y movía sus dedos lubricados en el interior del pirata, succionaba los pezones del mismo. Después de juguetear con los pezones y de mover sus dedos hasta dejar el interior completamente lubricado, los sacó y besó suavemente los labios de Jack.

–Voy a meterlo... –Murmuró en el oído del hombre. Jack soltó un dulce gemido aceptando las palabras de Turner. Besando los labios de Sparrow, comenzó a introducir su miembro. A pesar de que Jack estuviese completamente lubricado y dilatado por los hábiles dedos del herrero, en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor. Su piel se expandía dándole paso al duro miembro de Will. Un dolor placentero. No era que le gustase el dolor, sino que en ese momento el éxtasis era mucho más que el dolor, y así éste se hacía parte de la lujuria misma. «Y pensar que aquella pomada estaba aquí por si tenía que soltarme de más esposas nuevamente.»

Un fuerte gemido, seguido por la tensión de todos los músculos de Jack, afloraba.

–No lo apretes...

Mientras recogía los dedos de sus pies para evitar pensar en el dolor, Will le respiraba en el cuello. El tibio aire que emanaba de su nariz y boca le estremecía.

–Ha~... Will... –Jack abrazaba con fuerza el cuello del muchacho mientras más enredaba sus dedos en el lacio cabello negro. A penas acababa de entrar, Sparrow lo sabía.

Turner comenzó a embestir las caderas del capitán frotando su miembro con el interior de Jack. Demasiado. Ambos se sentían como adolescentes en su primera vez, aunque no lo fuera.

Sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza, sus respiración hace un buen rato que estaban erráticas, el placer, la lujuria les abrazaba bajo un manto nebuloso.

Will, con el movimiento ya incorporado, besó a Jack jugueteando con su lengua, y finalmente mordió el labio del pirata. Del labio inferior de Jack salió un poco de sangre.

–Eres una bestia, William Turner.

El herrero lo miró directo a los negros y brillantes ojos. Con impresionante frenesí, se lanzó al cuello de Jack para besarlo. Turner no podía contener su obsceno deseo de poseerle.

La piel de Jack emanaba el olor a ron. Jack olía y sabía a ron. Jack era como un licor, le embriagaba hasta volverlo loco, irracional, le hacía perder el control sobre todo.

Que dulces eran los gemidos de Sparrow. Como un pájaro que canta por la manaña a la espera del sol. Los pequeños y refrescantes gemidos de Jack llegaban a los oídos de Will, estremeciéndole, erizando cada parte de su cuerpo. Que bien se sentía con el grandioso Capitán Jack Sparrow entre sus brazos.

Con más fuerza. Más adentro. Turner embestía a Sparrow con más y más fuerza, llegando más y más adentro. Que fascinante, que exitante. William estaba sintiendo, conociendo hasta el último rincón del capitán del Perla Negra, estaba tan dentro de él como ningún hombre o mujer había estado jamás.

Will comenzaba a soltar algunos gemidos. Que maravilloso era escuchar aquellos suaves gemidos jóvenes.

–Duele... –Mascullaba mientras Turner seguía embistiendo con más intensidad.– Will, duele... –Pronunciaba entre gemidos.

Con su mano izquierda, Turner tomó por el mentón a Jack y lo volvió a besar, tal como ya lo había hecho instantes atrás. Entre el intercambio de fluidos bucales, Jack seguía con sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

–Detente... –Trataba de pronuncia.– Will Turner, detente... Duele... Aah~

Jack separó de su cuerpo a Will.

El muchacho, con la respiración agitada, volvió en sí. Observó el labio sangrante y levemente hinchado del pirata. Su miembro dentro de Jack, Will se quedaba inmóvil.

–Despacio... No tan deprisa... –Jack se acercaba a Will, le dio un pequeño empujón, el herrero cayó en la silla del escritorio. Sus cuerpos se había separado.

Una angustia tremenda se apoderaba de Turner. Otra vez ese deseo de poseerlo entre sus brazos, de adentrar en lo más íntimo del pirata se adueñaba de su corazón.

–Con calma.. –Volvió a decir Sparrow.

Mientras bajaba del escritorio, desvistió el torso de Turner. Su piel era blanca y firme. Sus rosáceos pezones resaltadan en la firme piel del herrero. Pasó los gruesos y musculosos brazos de Will por su cintura. De frente, tomó asiento sobre Turner.

–Muy bien querido Will... –Pasando por entre sus piernas, tomó el miembro de Will y lo frotó.–, ahora, el juego lo llevo yo, y lo haremos a mi manera. –Jack tomó el duro miembro de Turner y lentamente lo introdujo dentro de sí. El primer intento había sido grandioso, el dolor y la lujuria flameaban dentro de él, le habían proporcionado un placer increíble. Ahora, con su cuerpo acostumbrado al palpitante bulto, sabía que se derretía, que él era como un caramelo envuelto en un tibio líquido y que se derretía ante el calor. «Que dulce, que placentero, seguramente la vida después de la muerte debe ser tan deliciosa como esto.» pensó el pirata.

Alzaba el rostro de Turner con sus manos. Fijó sus negros ojos en los del que sería el capitán del Holandés Errante, y nuevamente lo besó. Ninguno de los dos cerró sus ojos. Que brillantes estaban, como si fuesen una gemas.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Will comenzó a mover las caderas de Jack desde arriba hasta encontrarse con su pelvis. Sparrow, con sus negros ojos clavados en los de Turner, gemía suave, dulce e intensamente.

Pronunciar alguna palabra entre ellos era innecesario. Con tan sólo mirarse podía saber cuan grande era el deseo mutuo, y al tocar sus pieles húmedas y calientes, sabían que se necesitaban más y más.

Jack abandonaba el movimiento rectilíneo desde arriba hasta abajo, para comenzar a mover sus caderas según los espasmos de su cuerpo. De un lado a otro, con fuerza y suavidad, Sparrow no podía controlarse. Definitivamente, ésa era una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Will seguía moviendo sus caderas. Que irresistible, embriagador resultaba todo.

–Más... adentro... –Le susurraba el pirata entre gemidos. Turner detuvo el erótico movimiento, y reubicando a Jack sobre el escritorio, esta vez boca abajo.

–Muy bien Jack, me has traído hasta mi límite. –Turner se apoyaba en la espalda tatuada del pirata. Su melena lacia producía un hormigueo sobre la piel del pasivo capitán.–, ahora, por más que grites y patalees, no te dejaré ir. –Introdujo rápidamente su miembro. Conteniendo sus gemidos, Jack apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

–Espero no seas de ningún hombre más, porque yo no lo seré.. –Le besaba el hombro izquierdo. Un terremoto para el interior del capitán.

«Por supuesto que no seré de ningún otro, tu fuiste un caso especial. Estimado Turner, lamento confesarte que no soy gay.»

Turner seguía embistiendo el tatuado cuerpo del capitán. Tomó una de las piernas del erótico hombre para levantarla y apoyarla en su hombro izquierdo, dejando así a Sparrow de costado sobre la mesa. Empujaba el cuerpo de Jack con fuerza, con rapidez. Con sus mentes vacías, sus cuerpos excitados, tan sólo el instinto de la lujuria los guiaba. Estaba frotando con increíble desenfreno sus cuerpos.

Estaban con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el intenso calor que producían. Realmente tenían la sensación de ser dos llamas de fuego. Eran dos llamas de fuego que comenzaban a brillar con más y más fuerza, con la más brillante luz que nunca jamás volverían a entregar. Era demasiado. Como el chocolate puesto al sol, sintieron que se derretían. Will depositó su esperma de vida dentro de Jack, mientras éste la dejaba fluir por su miembro. Como la oscilación que produce una gota al caer en una posa de agua, sintieron que su cuerpo se relajaba, que la presión sanguínea bajaba, y que sus músculos tensos tomaban un estado de relajación.

Turner, aún dentro de Jack, le abrazó terminando el acto. Sparrow simplemente dejaba el peso del joven caer sobre él. Sus corazones aún palpitaban agitados, pero rebosantes de felicidad.

Jack comenzó a reír al ritmo de sus latidos, de alguna manera sabía que a Turner también le había dado un poco de felicidad el tener relaciones con el pirata más sensual de los siete mares.

Mientras reía, pensaba: Definitivamente, ésta será una experiencia que jamás olvidaré.

Entre los pequeños saltos que le proporcionaba la risa, Turner besó la mejilla de Jack. «Tal vez no será una mujer, pero ha sido la mejor ronda de mi vida.» Will Turner miró a los brillantes y oscuros ojos de Jack, con ahora completo control sobre sí. Su cabello suelto estaba haciéndole cosquillas al pirata en sus mejillas. Sabía que había sido lo mejor de su vida, pero no podía volver a repetirlo. Siempre recordaría el olor a ron, el sabor a ron, la dulzura del ron. Y siempre le llevaría a recordar a su primer hombre.

–Pequeño Will... –Murmuró inconscientemente, casi por instinto cuando el herrero se levantaba y sacaba su miembro.

Dándole la espalda, Will se acomodaba para salir del cuarto de Jack como si no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada. «Debo irme de aquí. Debo irme de aquí. Debo salir cuando antes de aquí.» Pero su corazón y cuerpo deseaba quedarse ahí por más tiempo.

–Will... –La voz de Jack le hizo dar un leve brinco.–, creo que... Sí, agradezco que hayas sido tu y no algún pirata tan horrible como Barbarosa o el del ojo de madera...

Will se volteaba lentamente para verle mientras le hablaba. Por Dios, sí, realmente sí, Jack se había vuelto el hombre más atractivo para él en cuestión de minutos. Con su ropa puesta correctamente, y su cabello tomado nuevamente en su nuca con el cinto, caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a Sparrow. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía ver claramente cada detalle del rostro del otro. Jack soltó su característica sonrisa. Él esperaba algo como "Que esto no se vuelva a repetir" o "Jamá le digas algo de esto a alguien". Turner simplemente tomó a Jack por su quijada, y le besó tan apasionadamente como en el acto mismo.

«Eres tan pillo como un pirata.», vio salir la figura de Turner. «Esto... es un desastre...», miró su cuarto, estaba con las cartas de navegación esparcidas por el suelo, tinta para escribir y adornos, objetos varios rotos en el suelo. «Joven Turner, has venido hasta aquí para complacer a mi deseo carnal y para dejar un caos en mi vida.»

Fin.

Vistia mi web: el columpio de Raizhel, para encontrar más escritos míos.


End file.
